Between the Lines
by SpunkRansomGal
Summary: Bella, ALice, and Rosalie go on a vaca. to Florida and meet three hot guys on the plane. They spend the next month with each other, but will their be love for the handsome Edward? ALL HUMAN ExB RxE AxJ


**Between The Lines**

**Chapter 1:**

"Nope. Not gonna happen" I stated as Alice looked at me with her puppy dog look.

"Please?" She asked again looking through her long lashes.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Please?" She asked again pouting her bottom lip more. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Maybe you will find a man! And you could finally go to the place you have been wanting to go to ever since your were little! Plus no parental!"

I sighed in defeat and she started doing her signature happy dance.

Apparently we are going to Disney World for two weeks, going on a Disney cruise the next week and spend the last week going shopping for our apartment furniture.

The last week we are going to Asia for the furniture in Alice's room, then going to Paris for Rosalie's room, and going to a variety of places for some guitars and records, etc.

It is supposed to be our graduation present from Alice and her father. Oh and we are leaving tomorrow.

"YAY! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS BELLA!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down, her spiky hair bouncing with each jump. "We need to pack! Oh my gosh! We only have 14 hours to be at the airport! Hurry and get my Coach suitcase!" she babbled on.

I rolled my eyes and went to get the suitcases.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Alice, Rosalie, and I made our way to the gate with our carry on bags at tow.

"Here we go!" Rose screeched handing our tickets to the attendant.

"Thank you and enjoy your flight." She said smiling her fake smile and gesturing us to move.

We all ran through the gate until we made it to first class.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down. "In 4 hours we will be at Disney World!"

"No really?" I asked sarcastically.

She glared at me and pulled me along the pathway. We made it to where we are supposed to sit and in our spots were a group of old people chatting happily.

"Do you need something?" an old man asked us.

"Yeah." Alice said sweetly, "I think you guys are sitting in our seats."

"Oh no! These are our seats." He said sweetly right back.

"Nope, it says on our tickets that these are ours."

"I'm sorry young ladies but I get nauseous on any other part of the airplane, so I need these seats."

"Listen old man." Sneered Rose. "These are _our _seats, so get your saggy but off of them and go to h-"

"I'm sorry sir. Are these girls bothering you?" a flight attendant asked. The old man nodded and she glared at us. "You guys are going to the back." She sneered pulling us along.

She pulled us all the way to the back and passed were the flight attendants stay and put us in a little room with six seats and a table in the middle. It wasn't too bad, just not as good as first class.

The flight attendant stomped out of the room closing the door behind her with a click.

"Eww!" Alice and Rose shrieked in unison. Alice huffed and Rose started shaking.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! We don't have to deal with all the annoying passengers that snore and the ones that pig out on Buffalo wings." I said taking a seat.

Rose and Alice eventually sat down when the attendant told us to fasten our seatbelts.

After the plane took off Rose started reciting the advantages of being back here and Alice started looking at fashion magazines.

I got out my iPod and started listening to My Chemical Romance.

A loud click interrupted 'I Don't Love You' and I looked up from my iPod.

Three boys were shoved in the small room by that stupid flight attendant while laughing.

One of them with messy, bronze hair was covered in soda. His face was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He had startling green eyes that sparkled in the dim light but they were angry as he tried to get some of the soda off.

Their was also a huge, blonde guy with massive muscles who's face was red while he laughed.

The last one was a blonde like the big one but he wasn't as big plus he was wearing a button up shirt unlike the big one wearing a baggy shirt with basketball shorts.

"Well looky here!" The big one boomed making all of us jump. "We have got ourselves three pretty lady friends to keep us company!"

"Leave them alone Emmett." The second blonde said hitting him in the chest.

"Hey! I was just pointing out that we have company _Jasper_!"

"No you were pointing out that we have lady friends _Emmett!" _

Those two argued before the bronze kicked in.

"Guys shut up! My god! You guys are probably scaring them to death with your monkey like behavior!" He hissed. "Sorry about my friends they were dropped on their heads when they were kids." He said directly to us before he earned a smack on the head by Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey you're just jealous that I have a better body than you and I have tame hair Edward!" Emmett said running his hands through his hair. Edward glared at them and they started arguing again.

"You are jealous of the color unlike you two blondies!"

"Nu-uh! Blonde is so much better than BRONZE! I mean who has bronze hair other than the fine girl behind you!"

Edward turned to look at me and I felt my cheeks starting to burn. He smiled at me when his beautiful eyes caught mine.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He said sticking a hand out.

"Bella." I said quickly before shaking his hand. Electricity ran through my arm the second he touched me.

Jesus this man may just be the melted butter on my bagel.

**A.N: Haha. I enjoy that last sentence. Don't you? Of course! So, anyways… I would appreciate it if you leave reviews and go check out my other stories.**


End file.
